


it's the way you smile that pulls me under a spell

by aliaaaaaa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Newt Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Feels, Fluff, Getting Together, Lactation Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Percival Graves, Percival I-Don't-Give-A-Fuck-Graves, Possessive Behavior, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: "You’re more than just your nature. You are you. One in a million."





	it's the way you smile that pulls me under a spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gudetama (elementary)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementary/gifts).



> for my favourite author in the fandom, with love and affection. I hope you will enjoy this just as much as I have enjoyed writing this.
> 
> forgive me for any grammatical error. point things out so I can fix them.

Newt Scamander knows that Percival Graves is not a typical Omega.

There’s an incredible strength to him —most Omegas do— but Percival is flavoured with a pinch of stubbornness that has even Alphas quivering at the sight of him; cursing inwardly about how much of a wuss they are for being intimidated by this small Omega. Yet they cannot ignore the way Percival carries himself with such confidence and cockiness. So proud of his nature of being an Omega and his ability to best them for the position of Director of Magical Security. He pays no attention to the slanders about how he uses his biology to seduce the President in granting him the post. He takes no notice when the Alphas and even some Betas and Omegas sneer at him for sitting in an office that clearly doesn’t belong to him.

Percival shows them all that he is capable and more than deserving of this Director post when he so effortlessly wins the duels against the Alphas that have challenged him. Not a single strand of hair out of place, his suits are still immaculate and his expression is bored when he emerges from the smokes as the victorious.

It sparks various reactions throughout MACUSA afterwards.

They are awed with his magical prowess, surprised that this Omega is so gifted with it that marriage proposals start to pour in. Alphas who used to shun him are now begging to court him, promising a lot of things to make him happy if he were to agree to be their mate and bear their children.

The only happiness that Percival derives from this nonsense is the dejected looks on the Alphas’ faces when he refuses their courting.

He has made a reputation of being a heart-breaker after countless rejection. The rumour mills start to churn out gossip that Percival Graves is being over fastidious and hard to please when it comes for him to choose a mate.

Still, he doesn’t let the rumours and gossip bother him much and truthfully speaking, he rather be alone than marrying a two-faced Alpha who hates his guts and wants nothing more but the glory of controlling the cocky Omega, Percival Graves.

He vows that he will not be swayed easily by glittering diamonds and sweet empty promises. He works hard to be where he is now despite the prejudice and constant bullying. He will never forget what the pig of the Alphas had said to him when he first started his Auror training:

_“You’re nothing but a cum-dump machine for Alphas, doll. Even when you work hard, your very nature as an Omega will be your downfall. You will end up being at home, pregnant with your 7th child while your Alpha is out fucking another Omega to satisfy his sexual needs.”_

Percival Graves knows that no one is worthy of his time, of his body, of his affection.

And now Newt makes it his mission to show to Percival that he is the one for the Omega and not because he wants to control Percival, no. He loves Percival the way he is —strong stubbornness included— and he doesn’t want to change a thing about the Omega.

The only thing Newt expect from this attempt at courting is for Percival to realise that he is worthy to be loved, that he doesn’t have to carry the weight of his burden alone and perhaps, for Percival to see Newt as someone who is reliable not only as a friend but also a potential mate.

That is why he has come up with a set of plan to seduce the man. Nothing menacing he can assure you. Just a few things and gestures to show Percival that he is interested in courting even though his gifts might be unconventional.

To begin with, Newt always makes sure Percival is taking care of himself; popping up in the Aurors’ den with a brown bag of delicious smelling food. Whenever he is free, he always spends his lunch hour eyebrowing the Omega to stop working to coax him to eat his meal.

“I don’t want you to faint in the middle of a long and tedious meeting.”

Percival always protests that he is taking care of himself just fine. But Newt knows better, because sometimes he sees the man’s hand shaking from the lack of sugar. So he makes it his priority to remind Percival to take a break and eat actual food, not just coffee.

Which exasperated the Director but he still follows Newt’s instructions especially when the menacing Magizoologist sends Dougal to hand in his meal when the man himself is busy on a case. It’s unfair for Newt to use the knowledge that he has a soft spot for creatures and children against him. How could he say no to Dougal when the Demiguise is looking up at him with big hopeful gray eyes.

Life goes on like that with Newt not so subtly filling in the role of the caretaker for one Percival Graves.

It continues on even when Newt is not in the country.

He always finds a way to make sure Percival is living his life healthily, asking Queenie to make sure Percival is eating properly on time and to monitor his coffee intake. Tina is always outside of the Director’s office, tapping her strap watch to indicate that it’s time for her boss to go home and rest. Those reports can wait until tomorrow.

It’s annoyingly endearing for Newt to go through this great length just for Percival and he finds that he doesn’t hate it. He can positively say —without even an ounce of sarcasm— that he actually looks forward to the day Newt stops by again because truth be told, he misses the Alpha which is a foreign feeling altogether; to long for someone, to count the days until Newt is there with him again. Suffice to say, he can’t wait for Newt to come back to ~~him~~ New York.

When Newt does come back, he brings with him a gift for Percival.

A small tin of what appears to be loose tea leaves inside it.

“You know I don’t drink tea, Newt,” Percival protests when Newt pushes the steaming cup of brew towards him.

“Just a sip,” Newt encourages with wide eyes and sweet smile. “Please?”

Percival sighs and rolls his eyes because it is once again unfair for Newt to be this adorable and asking for him to do something impossible like drinking murky water. “If I end up frothing at the mouth, I will haunt your ass.”

“I’d gladly let you follow me around,” Newt says cheerfully, laughing when Percival glares at him.

With a huff Percival brings the cup near his mouth. He can smell the rich aroma wafting from the cup and it instantly calms his nerves down; the kink on his neck even pops when he moves his arm up take a sip and the first taste of the hot beverage on his tongue has him made an involuntary soft satisfied noise in his throat which makes Newt grins at him.

“It tastes like coffee,” Percival exclaims in softly but it sounds like more a question instead because he does wonder how can tea taste like coffee?

“It’s black tea from Yunnan, China. The processing methods are more complicated than green tea and due to the leaves fermenting before the heating process, it oxides the leaves which retain their original flavour. Hence the coffee taste since black tea is high in caffeine.”

Percival nods along at Newt’s explanation, sipping the brew again and carefully savouring it.

“Will it keep me energised throughout the day?”

“Yes and no.” Newt shakes his head with a fond smile at Percival's raised eyebrows. “It doesn’t work like coffee but it helps in keeping you alert but doesn’t go overboard with it. The brew is good to prevent stroke because it calms your nerves when you need some respite in between your work. It boosts your immune system too. Much better than a Pepper-Up potion actually.”

“You sound like a healer,” Percival comments, licking his lip to chase the coffee aftertaste on his tongue again.

“I aim to take care of you, Percival. Of course I’m going to give the best nature has to offer for you to consume.”

Percival blushes at that, biting his lip while maintaining eye contact with Newt who is watching him; green eyes turning two shades darker. He doesn’t protest about having someone to take care of him because why lie when it feels good to have a rare gentle Alpha like Newt to cater to his every needs without him needing to ask?

Newt fits the nurturing role really well after all and Percival is too happy to receive the genuine attention from the Alpha. There’s no malice intention behind Newt’s actions, there’s just sincere affection in whatever he’s doing for Percival.

But he still needs to confirm.

“Why are you doing this?” Percival asks, tilting his head to the side, teasingly showing off his smooth neck, unmarked.

“I don’t want you to suffer from heart palpitation—"

Percival shakes his head, cutting of Newt’s next word.

“ _Why,_  Newt?”

Newt takes a deep breath, knows very well that Percival wants a direct clarification on why he so willingly spends his time and money on him. He still doesn’t feel like it’s the right time to confess that he loves Percival, more than a friend should. But he doesn’t like to lie too, especially when it involves feelings.

“I love you,” Newt confesses softly, eyes steady on the Omega who is watching him. He doesn’t seem fazed by the confession but Newt can see the surprise in his eyes, how his mouth twitches at the corner as if he has won something. “I did what I did because I love you as a friend and as a potential mate and I don’t hope for you to reciprocate my feeling but I’ll be damned if I don’t try my hardest to show you that I am more than capable of taking caring of you.”

Newt ducks his head then, playing with the sleeve of his shirt, smiling gently when Pickett pops out from his pocket, chirping worriedly when Newt looks downcast.

“I’m not the ideal Alpha for most people, Val—,” he continues, lifting his face up and holding his stare that burns into Percival’s very soul with warm liquid that pours over his spine. “—but I want to show you that I _can_ be the one for you.”

Percival studies the Alpha; drinking in his features greedily, committing the image into memories. The way the afternoon sunlight bounces on top of Newt’s hair, creating auburn halo that emphasises his freckles scattering on his cheeks. His eyes are bright green, with flecks of gold surrounding the irises; looking like heaven personified. Something otherworldly, something precious, something rare.

“I’m not most people, Newt,” Percival says, glancing up from his fringe to look at Newt coyly. His heart beating wildly in his chest and he tries to stay grounded, to remember that this is _the_ moment that he finally opens his heart to confess to himself that he loves this Alpha; that he loves Newt with all of his being. “I just don’t understand _why_ because I’m not the usual Omega yet you still… yet you still lo—”

“I love you, Percival,” Newt claims firmly, leaning forward to grab hold Percival’s hand. “You’re more than just your nature. You are you. One in a million and so very unique, darling. And you have the sweetest smile that never fails to pull me under a spell—”

“I accept,” Percival cuts Newt off once again, sounding breathless and his face is blotchy now, eyes wet with unshed tears.

“I haven’t properly asked you yet, love—”

“I _accept_ your courting, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander,” Percival sniffs wetly, voice wobbly with emotions because Merlin, he’s been building walls to keep people out of his life; to guard his heart from breaking. Yet Newt manages to wiggle his way in —just like that blasted Niffler that keeps breaking into his office no matter what repellant charm he uses on the door— and makes him feel things that he refuse to acknowledge before.

“Are you sure, Percival?” Newt asks, squeezing his wrist gently, his thumb gliding back and forth on the pulse, calming him down.

“You break my heart, I will make it so your death is an accident,” Percival replies seriously, and it should strike fear in Newt but the idiotic (loveable, kind, sweet) man only lifts Percival’s hand and kissing it softly.

The next time Newt visits, he seems to be ecstatic when he enters Percival’s office to find that there’s a brand new teapot with two matching cups in the tray at the small pantry area. He bites down on his smile when Percival glares at him, daring him to say something about his habit of drinking tea now.

He still drinks coffee though.

Part of it is habit; he can’t really function in the morning without a cuppa but after a long day of reviewing cases and attending meeting, he finds himself boiling the loose leaves, inhaling the rich smell and letting it calm his frazzled nerves. It works wonders on his sleeping habit too; less nightmare to content with and he wakes up feeling happy to which Newt notices when Percival is letting himself loose now.

The self-control is still there but not as rigid as before. He lets Newt’s touches linger more and more. Newt keeps wandering into the Magical Security Department to see Percival even for a moment; which makes him look like a besotted fool according to O’Brien. But Percival is no better because he keeps daydreaming about Newt and his smile and his voice during important meeting. He tries to shake the giddy feeling away but years of suppressing his emotions has reverted him back to be a bumbling teenager.

Sometimes he surprises Newt by going to the Magical Beasts and Creatures Division to have lunch together. It sets the tongues wagging about how inappropriate for someone of Percival Graves’ age to be vying for Newt’s attention. How improper the Omega is acting by fluttering his lashes and smiling coyly at the Alpha, _flirting_ in the middle of the MACUSA busy hallway. No sense of decorum whatsoever.

He doesn’t even bother to correct them that he’s not _vying_ for Newt’s attention. He does have the urge to snog Newt senseless though, wanting to grope his cute ass in the middle of the Apparition Point as a big fuck you to those who’ve been talking smack about him.

But he reigns that desire in.

“I’m surprised you haven’t hexed anyone for calling you old, Val,” Sera says one evening during the monthly reputation reviewing session. A cup of black tea sitting innocently next to a thick pile of reports banded together.

“I _am_ old,” Percival replies, tucking a soft strand of his hair behind his ear.

Seraphina smiles, breaking the cheese stick into two before munching it thoughtfully. “I admire you for never letting the rumours and harsh words get to you. If it were me, I think I would have curse them with impotence spell.”

“The words do hurt, Sera,” Percival confesses gently, rubbing his tired eyes. “But I choose to ignore them because they don’t know anything about me. They don’t even make an effort to know me personally. So content in spreading lies and seeing what they want to only see.” He takes a deep breath, cradling the warm mug of black tea against his chest, his heart yearning for the comfort of a certain Alpha. “People will always talk whether I do good or bad and if I concern myself over their petty issues with me then I will never be able to move forward to be where I am now.”

“You are happy,” Seraphina observes, her dark eyes fond and knowing.

“I’m always happy.”

“Never like this,” Sera counters gently. “I haven’t seen you this happy since your graduation from Ilvermorny. Ready to show the world your true potential.”

Percival sips his tea and stays quiet; he doesn’t feel the need to argue with truth.

“I’m glad you are giving Newton a chance. You more than deserve to be happy, Val.”

Percival continues to feel content every time he spends his time with Newt. The man is attentive; knows when to leave him alone when he needs the space. But never too long because Newt worries and when he worries he becomes a mother hen, wanting to comfort Percival in any way that he can help.

Which is why he decide to leave his Hufflepuff scarf with Percival when the Omega goes into unexpected heat after his suppressant doesn’t work.

His Aurors are smart enough not to make any comment about the defective suppressant. They know that it has everything to do with their boss accepting Newt’s court request. His mind and body are readying for him to mate.

“I know that you don’t want my help and it is probably absurd for me to even offer a piece of my clothing in hope that it will soothe you when you’re in pain when I’m not even your proper Alpha yet but I—”

Percival flings his thick notebook towards Newt who ducks easily to avoid it.

“Just gimme the damn scarf or so help me Morgana I will kick your ass from here and all the way back to England, Newt,” Percival growls, sweat beading his forehead as Queenie grabs the scarf from Newt’s hand before helping Percival out from the office.

The whole place reeks of the sweet smell of his slick, a siren call for Alpha to mate the Omega, to knot and knock him up with their child and Newt _wants._

But Percival isn’t his. Not yet. He keeps a safe distance from the man, hoping that his own Alpha smell will help ease the pain when Percival is drowsy with the need to fuck.

The scarf does help.

When Percival is sweat-soaked with fever, his hole clutching on the thick phallus carving; riding it with abandonment, impaling it deep into his slick hole. He wishes that it is Newt’s cock he is riding as he pinches his swollen nipples and making loud _‘ah ah ah’_ sound. He wishes that it is Newt who is fucking him good. He wants nothing more but to have Newt there with him; to knot him, to claim him wholly. But he only has Newt’s Hufflepuff scarf twisting around his body, dragging the end of the fabric to his wet hole and hard prick. The earthy smell of grass and fresh sweat makes Percival more feverish as his hole clenches tightly around the harsh moving toy, fucking him good but not enough; he cums with Newt’s name on his lips, watery cum dribbling from his cock as he imagines Newt pinning his body down to the messy mattress, taking him roughly from behind as he whispers filth in his polite tone.

_“I’m going to knock you up, my little Omega. Give you my seed and watch you get round and soft with my child, darling. You’d like that, don’t you? To be a momma to my children; to be my loyal mate for life. A warm hole that I could fuck into whenever I want. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? My precious whore sweetheart.”_

His fever lasted five days before it breaks and the first thing that he does when he arrive in MACUSA is stalking towards Newt’s office; ignoring the whispered words and curious glances.

He holds his head high, his steps are precisely measured.

He struts with confidence like he's there in the Beast Division with an intention. They can see it in the way he carries himself, the slight tensed shoulders when he knocks on Newt’s office, the determined look on his face.

When Newt opens the door with a charm, Percival makes his way to Newt’s messy desk, much to the delight of the Alpha.

“Percy! What brings you here so early? Have the fever broken? Are you alright?”

Percival doesn’t answer any of the rapid questions. Instead, he visibly gulps down and licks his lip; breathing in deep before he asks, “What would you like for a courting gift?”

Newt looks stunned.

And so do the people outside of Newt’s office, pretending to have some businesses near the open door when in fact they are all eavesdropping.

“A courting gift?”

Percival nods once; clenching his fist, a habit to stave off the nervous twitch in his hand.

“You don’t have to give me a courting gift, Val,” Newt reassures, smiling when the man glances at him. “You are not obligated to—”

“When I was in heat, I wished that you were there to fuck me instead of me using your scarf,” Percival blurts out, rather loudly it seems from the shocked noises outside of the office. But it doesn’t stop him from saying more. “I imagined you doing lewd things to me; telling me that you would knock me up. I came a lot with the thoughts of carrying your child in me, my chest heavy with milk as you suck my nipples like a babe.”

Newt makes a strangled noise; his cheeks colouring and his eyes looking feverish.

“You thought of me?”

“Of course I did! Who else would I think about in my heat? You gave me your damned school scarf which I would like to apologise but it reeked of my scent but I have owled my contact in Scotland and asked her to buy you a new—”

“I would like to have my old scarf back now, Percival,” Newt cuts the Omega and for one instance he feels triumphant of being able to shock him.

“Why?”

Newt smirks then, pushing his chair out from his place and slowly, lazily getting up; making his way to where Percival is standing, a predator circling his prey, waiting to pounce.

“Because it’s mine,” Newt replies, voice low and intimate. With a lazy flick, he closes the door; putting up a silencing charm to block any stray nosy spell. “Because it has your scent on it and I want to inhale that when things are _hard_ so to speak.”

Percival stares at him; hazel meeting green and there’s electric between them when Percival steps closer until they are both in each other’s space.

“I’ll give back the scarf that reeks of my scent if you tell me what do you want for a courting gift, Alpha,” Percival bargains, noticing only now that Newt is at his full height; three inches taller than Percival and it makes his belly flutters hotly when Newt’s eyes darken from the title.

It doesn’t help when Newt seems to notice  the arousal that emits from Percival; the way he sniffs once and how he leans in, large hand circling Percival’s slender waist, the side of his face brushing against Percival’s smooth cheek.

“A kiss from you,” Newt whispers, nosing Percival’s jaw tenderly, sipping in his sweet citrus smell to fill his senses. “Just that, my little Omega.”

Percival grabs hold onto Newt’s soft red curl; tugging his head to the side so he can kiss the Alpha properly. A hard kiss, more teeth then tongue as they push and pull for control. The sound of soft whimpers and low groans are loud in the small space; it makes Percival holds on to Newt tighter. Not wanting to let go even when Newt gently shushes him, kisses along his cheeks and nose before he cups Percival’s chin to give him a proper kiss. Slower this time, a soft press of lush mouth against his own.

“You’re making me hot,” Percival whines breathlessly, small noises escape from his throat when Newt effortlessly hoists him up to his messy desk, his legs wrapping around Newt’s waist stopping him from leaving. “You’re going to trigger my heat again.”

“Let it come then,” Newt replies roughly, unbuttoning Percival’s silk shirt to rain kisses along his neck, licking his pulse before suckling it gently, wanting to mark him good. “You have the real thing to sate your fever now.”

The whole of MACUSA is abuzz with the news of Graves seducing Scamander in his office. The details are vague but one party swears that Mr. Graves was doing it as part of the initiative to make Newt Scamander stays with MACUSA.

The rest of them is set to paint the Omega as a slut because they’ve seen evidence of red hickeys on Mr. Graves’ neck, so near the mating spot.

They both of them are called into the Madam President’s office where Seraphina Picquery scolds them for almost 45 minutes about appropriate office conduct and setting good examples to their respective subordinates. They only nod, Newt murmurs a quiet apology for causing such a ruckus and Percival tells her to expect the both of them in her office more in the future since he doesn’t give a flying hoot on what others are thinking and if he so wishes to snog his intended mate, then that is his business. Everyone else can look away.

They leave the office with Newt following Percival like a scolded puppy. Everyone stares, but they don’t dare to say anything when Percival glares at them so cuttingly; daring them to say something about Newt to his face.

“You don’t have to protect me, you know,” Newt pouts when they are sitting at the back of the canteen, Percival piling up the tomatoes in Newt’s plate. “I can handle the rumours.”

“I know you can but I like to glare at them anyway. Plant the fear of the Graves’ warth in them.”

Newt chuckles, biting his lip adoringly when he brushes Percival’s fingers with his.

“It feels like living in a zoo with people staring at us whenever we are together,” Newt grumbles, looking at one table who keeps glancing at them and whispering among each other.

“Of course they are gonna stare. You’re cute, I’m handsome. Perfect specimens having lunch together,” Percival replies nonchalantly, chewing on his chicken and glaring at the occupants of the table next to them.

He wishes that he can do something about the staring too. It’s getting irritating when some of the Beta and Omega are openly praising Newt with their eyes; looking at him like he is the catch of the day.

Which he is but Percival is the one holding the rod; not them.

“I have something for you,” Newt says suddenly, fishing a long velvet box from his coat pocket before depositing it on the table. “Your courting gift.”

“Newt—”

“I know you told me that you don’t need a courting gift and you said and I quote, ‘Because you are already the perfect present to me.’ But! I still want you to have this.”

Percival narrows his eyes at Newt, pinching his arm before he opens the box gently.

From the delighted gasp, Newt knows that he hits the right mark with this one.

The fountain pen is something of beauty.

It’s a generous combination between the sleek Blackthorn wood and gold trimming in the shapes of flowers. Beauty of nature in the palm of Percival’s hand as he weighs it. He admires the nib of the pen; rolling it in between his fingers to see his initials being elaborately engraved in silver and gold.

Not many Alphas would give fountain pen as a courting gift because it's a common thing. But Newt has fashioned one from the Blackthorn tree down in his case. It's practical. Something that Percival can use all the time.

The bush tree has wicked thorns on it; a prickly thing that could hurt you if you are not careful. Yet, the tree produces the sweetest berries after a cold hard winter and it reminds Newt of Percival. Of how the Omega often keeps it to himself, guarding not only his body, but his heart from heartbreak too. He has gone through a lot of hardship to be where he is now but when he decides to open himself up even just a sliver, people often find him to be very loyal and faithful; always ready to help without expecting anything in return.

This is how he sees Percival; a strong man who has been the subject of ridicules just because he wants to be more of what the society dictates him to be. He endures on even when he’s rained by harsh words and harsher insults. In the end, he comes out triumphant. It hardens him somewhat, but he is still a soft, kind-hearted man underneath his tough exterior.

Perhaps the subtle meaning of the tree choice is not lost on Percival when the man looks up from his gift to regard Newt with a soft, “Blackthorn huh? An apt observation.”

It makes him giddy to see Percival conjures up a piece of paper out from thin air and almost reverently uses the fountain pen. The black ink blossoms like water when Percival smoothly writes down his name follows by Newt’s last name.

_Percival Graves-Scamander._

Newt can feel his heart about to jump from his throat and something must have shown on his face because Percival leans towards him until their knees knock together.

“Thank you for this very thoughtful gift,” Percival gushes, capping the fountain pen carefully before tucking it into his breast coat pocket. “It’s perfect just like you.”

Then Percival closes the gap between them, his fingers pulling on Newt’s shirt to press their lips together.

Newt grins into the kiss, vaguely hears the scandalised gasp around them. He cradles the side of Percival’s face gently, slowing down the kiss into a soft peck to the corner of Percival’s mouth.

“I love you,” Percival whispers, says it like a secret as his eyes bore into Newt’s.

Newt can feel his heart is fluttering gently in his chest; the way Percival is looking at him so adoringly. The small cheeky smile that stretches his mouth —something that always make Newt sighs longingly— before he leans in to steal a kiss or two or three again. Everything about Percival makes Newt melt and it doesn’t matter that he has to endure the endless rumours from the people in MACUSA or the occasional scolding from Picquery.

He doesn’t mind them one bit because he knows Percival is happy and that makes him happy too, to see his future mate so content with life with him by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have reached this point then congratulations! kudos and constructive comments are very much appreciated! thank you!


End file.
